


Urges

by CloveeD



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: BootsnBlossoms, Fanart, IAmNotOneOfThem, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kryptaria, M/M, Revenant, for all of these amazing 00Q fanfics you don't understand, i draw shit and i will put it here now, judge not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some 00Q Fanfic-inspired fanart by me. Including:<br/>All the King's Horses (Revenant)<br/>White Lily (IAmNotOneOfThem)<br/>Bound (BootsnBlossoms and Kryptaria)<br/>Old Gods, New Tricks (BootsnBlossoms and Kryptaria)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All the King's Horses (1-2)

I read All the King's Horses and fell in love with the whole fanfic. I like to save good fics like favourite foods - to eat last. And by now I still haven't finished reading this fic. Total disgrace :E

This was my first attempt at 00Q fanart at all, so I was embarrassed as hell, but I did notice it kicked off growth in fanarting from there on. 

It went from that, to this. I loved this. I will not attempt this ever again. Daniel Craig's face is more than I can handle okay. This was about a week or so after the first attempt up there. 

Oh and cat hat. CAT. HAT. 


	2. For White Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For 'White Lily' by IAmNotOneOfThem

Sweet lil Q - I felt so guilty drawing this <'D 

Technically the quickest fanart >_>" I will not fix what's wrong with his shoulder.

 

I totally want a kiddie pic of Ben Whishaw because he definitely does not look like this x'DD


	3. Bound spin-off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bound (BootsnBlossoms and Kryptaria)

BootsnBlossoms and Kryptaria's Bound series part 2 Adrift ---> bug gadgets ---> Bug!Q ---> BUG!Q ---> Guyyyysss.....

Just looket the lil face........

Who cares about what expansive leather shoes actually look like .^.


	4. 'Old Gods, New Tricks' (BootsnBlossoms, Kryptaria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 'Old Gods, New Tricks' (BootsnBlossoms, Kryptaria)

Alec Trevelyan's famous last words.

 

BootsnBlossoms and Kryptaria ---> "Old Gods, New Tricks" ---> FLUFFEH FEELS ---> crack ---> animal cracker party

 

Look at the proud ride. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I figure out what to say I will say them. Here. If I remember to.


End file.
